


A crown for a princess

by FernShaw



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Gifts, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29810715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernShaw/pseuds/FernShaw
Summary: Lobster just had a fight with mocha and wants to give her something special to make up for it
Relationships: Lobster Cookie & Mocha Ray Cookie (Cookie Run)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	A crown for a princess

If lobster hated one thing, it was fights. No, not the epic fights he had against powerful creatures to protect sugarteara. These were quite nice when they didn't result in him loosing an arm. No, more like fights with someone he loved. 

That day, Lobster did a mistake. He acknowledged it and tried to say that he was sorry but sometimes these things simply aren't enough. That altar he broke was extremely important for Mocha, she had been using it for years at this point. He understood why she was mad. Yes it was technically not his fault and he didn't really do anything wrong but it she was rightfully enraged. She worked so hard on this thing and just a small miscalculated movement was enough to destroy all of her efforts. 

Lobster was always impressed to see how Mocha acted when she was mad. She was usually this peaceful being that was kind and would never hurt anyone for anything. It was really hard to make her loose control of herself. But when she did, her powers were overflowing and everything around her floated around as her voice raised. It wasn't yelling. She was forcefully stopping herself from doing so. But it was a pained voice that Lobster absolutely hated to hear. It sometimes came out as a whisper with how much her throat was forcefully shut down to not let too much sounds get out. He probably shouldn't have left the room when she was still in this state, it was acting like a coward. But he simply couldn't stand seeing her like that because he knew she was so much more hurt than him. But now he couldn't think of anything else and had one idea in mind : to make up for it. 

He wandered right outside of sugarteara to stay in a completely peaceful place and started wandering around the corals to see if he could find anything that could help. Help him calm down, yes, but also try to fix his mistake. He kept watching the colourful fishes in hopes of finding something to help, anything ! Perhaps the vivid blues and yellows of their bodies would help him gather his thoughts and come up with something. He sat down next to a sea anemone and started thinking. The sharks that were floating around so peacefully in between the reds and greens of the coral was simply beautiful. He wished he could find something similar to bring back with him. But he couldn't bring the sharks. And taking huge pieces of coral seemed like a difficult thing to do. Suddenly, he has an idea. He jumps on the reef and starts seeking the prettiest coral that he could find. 

Lobster has never been the best crafter but he always tried to make gifts for his friends extra special, which sometimes meant that making them by hand was the best thing to do. 

He found a branch that was a bright magenta and knew that this was it. He could already think about what he could do with it to make the perfect gift for her. He didn't break too much of it, just enough to get something to craft with. Slowly and very carefully he used his claw to carve the piece of red stone into a crown. He didn't look like he was able to use his crystal claw in precise ways, but Mocha made sure that it was created with the purpose of making it just as good as the original. She really was carring for others ...

It took him quite a while but he finally ended up with a result that pleased him. A beautiful deep red crown that would fit her latest ceremony dress perfectly. 

After finishing the last little details the the object needed he slowly swam back to the city with hopes that everything would turn out to be alright. 

He became more and more anxious as he walked up to her home and knocked on the door. Nothing bad could happen but ... What if that wasn't enough ? What if she didn't accept his gift ? What if ... 

The door opened

"Lobster ?"

"H-hey ! Umh ... I ... Made you this. I'm very sorry for earlier. I don't want you to be sad anymore."

She looked at the crown with an expression of disbelief and started laughing uncontrollably. Lobster shivered, unsure of what to do. Why was she laughing ? What was funny ? Did he do anything bad ? 

"Come in lobster. I have something to give you."

He still wasn't sure if what to think but he wandered inside of the house nervously, following her into her room. He sat on the ground as she started to seek something in one of her drawers and finally gasped and grinned. 

"Catch !"

She threw something towards lobster who barely had enough time to react and caught the little object after it crashed into his face. He rubbed his cheek that had been a little hurt by the impact and began to take a closer look at the thing he received. It was a small bracelets made out of vines and ... Red corals ?!

"Wait, is that-"

"Yup, I made it for you just a few hours ago. I felt bad because I yelled at you and I didn't want you to think I was angry at you. So I decided to make a little something personal to remind you that I'll think of you in bad thoughts. And somehow I think you got the same idea !"

"Yes, I did ... What a coincidence."

"I don't think it's a coincidence. We just think a lot alike."

She approached the man and hugged him. It felt warm and welcoming. That was the Mocha he knew. She stayed like that for a little while before backing up. She took the crown and put it on with a smug smile

"Does it fit me ?"

"I think so. You look wonderful."

"... I'm just glad you're alright lobster. Thank you for being here."

He looked at the bracelet and attached it to his claw. 

"Me too"


End file.
